Rosie
Rosie, played by Kerry Condon, is a training rider working for Walter Smith as Santa Anita Park. Biography Background Season 1 Luck (pilot) Rosie approaches with a saddle as her employer Walter Smith talks to his horse. She greets the horse, calling it bruiser, and then asks Smith if he wants her to take the same approach as last time. He relays his plan to let the horse open up down the stretch and she says that she is pleased to hear it because the horse has been pulling hard to go faster. Smith notes that the horse wants to run and helps Rosie into the saddle. He then makes his way to the stands to watch her ride, timing the lap with a stop watch and talking to himself. Rosie rides well and the horse logs an excellent time, impressing Smith. Rosie watches her friend Leon Micheaux, a jockey, as he rides later that day. He wins his first race of the day riding Mon Gateau, impressing Rosie and her friend Lizzie. The pair watch Leon's later race atop Tattered Flag. Unfortunately, the horse breaks its left foreleg during the race and is put down. Rosie and Lizzie are shocked by the sad turn of events. Episode 1.2 Exercise riders prepare for a morning run at Santa Anita. Rosie and Gettin’ Up Morning are led to the gate by an Assistant Starter. She is irritated when the starter asks her who is going to be riding the horse, keen to win that job for herself. She plays dumb and says that she will be until the starter clarifies that he means in a race. She then tells the loader to mind his own business. Ronnie Jenkins, in the next bay, says that Gettin’ Up Morning is supposed to be a good horse. Rosie leans forward and pats her behind while telling Jenkins to get used to the view. The gate opens and the training riders surge out. Rosie takes an early lead that only lengthens as she rounds the first bend. Walter Smith watches her progress through his binoculars. Afterwards Rosie asks how her ride was and Smith reports that it was fast. She asks if he saw the competitive start that Gettin’ Up Morning made. Rosie tells Smith how well behaved his horse was. Smith notes that the horse's breathing is already back to normal. Rosie tells Smith that she feels she gets on well with his horse, campaigning to ride him in his upcoming race. Smith nods and then asks Rosie to take the horse back to the barn. Rosie chastises herself under her breath for begging. Later Rosie eavesdrops as Jenkins meets with Smith to discuss riding Gettin' Up Morning. That evening Rosie smokes outside a bar called The Long Shot. Smith pulls up in his truck. She pretends she has been caught out among them and Smith greets her. She asks how Gettin’ Up Morning ate and Smith relates that he did not leave an oat. Rosie apologises for putting Smith on the spot. Smith says that it was his fault for not speaking up. Rosie realises that she is not going to be riding in the race. Smith consoles her by saying that she has done a lovely job getting the horse ready and predicts that she will be an excellent race rider. Rosie dejectedly says that she will end up working at Portland Meadows. Smith tells her that it is an easier place to get started. Rosie offers to play pool and Smith tells her that he would have made her regret the offer in the past before heading inside for a beer. Rosie asks him to have one for her. Relationships *Walter Smith: Employer *Lizzie: Friend and colleague *Leon Micheaux: Friend and colleague *Ronnie Jenkins: Jockey Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 1